Return To Me
by Alexia-Starr
Summary: Ten years before, Serena Torrence, the hottest pop star of the eighties disappeared leaving behind her cheating actor boyfriend, Darien Anderson. Now, at the age of thirty-four and after being married to a European prince, she's made a comeback into Darie
1. Default Chapter

Yeah, I know it's really crazy of me to start a new story when I already have so many   
  
incomplete stories on FFN, but I get bored with writing the same thing all the time, so   
  
here's just a little something I thought of at Pageant practice! I do not own SM!  
  
  
  
  
Return To Me  
  
Prologue  
  
S. Hairston  
  
  
Darien Anderson bobbed his head to the catchy new tune that was playing on the   
  
radio, he could not believe what people could get away with saying in their songs now.   
  
He had been one of Hollywood's sought after bachelor's for fifteen years, ever since his   
  
first movie took off. For some reason, he had heard lyrics go from mild to scorching hot.   
  
The girl singing sounded familiar to him, but he could not place where he had heard the   
  
sexy almost girlish voice that reminded him of a cross between Marilyn Monroe and   
  
Mariah Carey. Most would say a voice like that would not exist, but this girl had it. He   
  
supposed she was one of the newest "teen" idols. Still, why did it sound so familiar to   
  
him if she was new?   
  
He tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel of his new car, he   
  
absolutely hated mid-day traffic, but lunch with Anne de Havilland was worth it. She had   
  
made the list of the sexiest women in show biz that year, beating out such contenders as   
  
Britney Spears and Shakira. Anne was every man's dream girl. Long legs that seemed   
  
like they never ended, lush auburn hair, and a figure that most women would die for.   
  
Darien had to admit that the last few months of messing around with her had been   
  
nothing but sheer pleasure.  
  
Damn! Darien couldn't keep the voice of the girl on the radio from interrupting   
  
his thoughts. It was like that damn Kylie Minogue song that you really couldn't get out of   
  
your head. He already knew that the song he was listening to now would be in his head   
  
for days just because of the voice behind it.  
  
The voice of Brad McNeil, the most famous radio personalities in L.A broke   
  
through the last notes of the sultry song, "You heard it here first, after a ten year hiatus   
  
Serena Torrence had come back onto the scene with her most personal and sexual album   
  
ever. And I will be the first to tell you that she looks hotter than she ever did in the late   
  
eighties and early nineties, and she's in her mid-thirties now."  
  
Darien almost ran the Jaguar into another car. That was Serena Torrence signing   
  
that song! No wonder he knew that voice, It was none other than his ex-fiancee!  
  
The DJ did not cease his prattle, "But that's not all, people! Not only is she a   
  
thirty-four year old diva who is about to give all those teen pop stars a run for their   
  
money, but she's also a diva with a title. That's right, during what we all thought was her   
  
drop off of the face of the earth, she was married to the Prince of a very tiny, and   
  
practically unmapped European country. So should we be calling her Princess Serena   
  
now? In a recent interview with her, she commented about her eight year marriage to   
  
Prince Seiya Davidan. Here's what she had to say."  
  
A fuzzy sound came over the radio, followed by a soft voice with a slight accent,   
  
"..... Seiya was probably the best thing that happened to me, and I loved him with all of   
  
my heart. When he left, I figured I should return to the job that I loved to do the most."   
  
She then laughed that infectious little laugh that Darien had fell in love with twelve years   
  
before, "So here I am!"  
  
Brad's voice came back over the air, "I guess we can expect to hear a lot from her   
  
in the next few weeks. And, I have it on very good authority that the Princess herself is in   
  
L.A at the moment. I'm openin' up the lines to hear what you, the listeners have to say   
  
about Serena's return."  
  
Darien could hardly believe it. Serena was a princess! Was there anything she   
  
wasn't? When he had met her she had been a big pop star, they had starred in a movie   
  
together. That had made her a movie star in her own right. Now she was a princess? It   
  
was a complete Princess Grace story. Except, it was obvious that her prince had divorced   
  
her.  
  
"...... engaged to Darien Anderson. It's hard to believe that she married a prince."   
  
Darien's ears opened when he heard the first caller mention his name.  
  
Brad laughed, "Yes, it was very hard to believe when she broke off her fairytale   
  
romance with Darien Anderson ten years ago."  
  
Darien growled, that whole fiasco had not been brought up in over seven years.   
  
His publicist had made the whole situation seem like it was Serena's fault that the   
  
relationship had failed. Most people believed, she had been the one who had just   
  
disappeared. But only a few of her closest friends knew the truth of how she had caught   
  
him in bed with her stepsister Beryl.   
  
He wondered if Beryl knew that Serena was back? The two of them had never   
  
really liked each other, so he was guessing that Serena hated Beryl more than she had   
  
when he had met her. He wondered how she looked now. When she had left him, she had   
  
been 24, pretty, but she still had that child like beauty about her. Nothing he would have   
  
ever called dramatic, like Ann, but Serena had been beautiful. He remembered her as   
  
being a breath of fresh air with her blue eyes and silky silvery blonde hair.   
  
He pulled into the restaurant and tossed the keys to the daytime valet. After he   
  
was taken to his seat, he feasted his eyes on the beautiful Anne.  
  
"Why do you have that smile on your face?" He asked her, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
She inched closer to him, "I heard the naughtiest song today!"  
  
He laughed, "Oh really, what is it?"  
  
She sung a few bars and was surprised when his smile faded, "What you don't   
  
like it?"  
  
He shook his head, "It's not that, I still can't get that song out of my head, do you   
  
have any idea who sings it?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "No, but do you? I have to have that CD!"  
  
"Serena Torrence." He told her.  
  
She thought the name rang a slight bell, but she could not quite place it. 'Probably   
  
another one of those Christina Aguilera types,' she thought to herself. To Darien she said,   
  
"Mmm, never heard of her. Let's order."  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow as he viewed his girlfriend gazing over the menu.   
  
Sometimes he really did not believe that she could be so forgetful. He had told her about   
  
his Serena when they had first met, leaving out the part about his infidelity, of course.   
  
She had gave him a look of pity and then they had participated in the wildest sex that   
  
Darien had ever had.   
  
He decided that since she had forgotten about what he had told her, he would not   
  
remind her. After all, what was the chance of her running into Serena while in L.A   
  
anyway? Los Angeles was huge enough for the three of them without bumping heads.  
  
Still, even he knew that the publicity surrounding Serena's return would   
  
eventually bring him up and Anne would remember.   
  
It was a surprise to Darien when a crystal clear voice called out his name, he   
  
looked up to see a tall golden blonde that he recognized as Mina Johnson, an actress he   
  
had worked with many years ago and also a close friend of Serena's. She gave him an   
  
Academy Award winning smile, "Hey, Darien," she looked at Anne and did an obvious   
  
fake smile, "Hello Anne." Turning back to Darien she raised an eyebrow, "You will be   
  
coming to my thirty-fifth birthday party next week?"  
  
He laughed at the almost pouty look on her face and remembered getting the   
  
invitation a month earlier. "Mina Johnson, I would not miss your thirty-fifth birthday   
  
party if the world came crashing down."  
  
She smiled and clapped her hands together, "Great!"  
  
Darien laughed at her display. It was obvious that she knew absolutely nothing   
  
about Serena's comeback, for she would have rubbed it all in Anne's face. Darien still   
  
could not figure it out completely, but it was so obvious that Mina definitely loathed   
  
Anne. He knew part of it was because Anne had dated one of Mina's boyfriends the year   
  
before. Maybe Mina was bitching because Anne was ten years younger than she was.   
  
Mina looked Anne over, "I guess you can come too." Gazing back at Darien she   
  
smiled, "Hope to see you there."  
  
She walked off and rolled her eyes. Ugh! That woman Anne completely got on   
  
her nerves. She tossed her main of hair over her shoulder. She knew for a fact that Darien   
  
Anderson could do so much better. He had dated one of her best friends after all. The   
  
thought of Serena made Mina sigh. She knew that Darien had really hurt her. Why else   
  
would Serena just disappear, not making contact with anyone except for an occasional   
  
letter from a fake address that could never be traced. Her relatives had stayed mum,   
  
claiming that she wanted privacy for a few months. Those months turned into years.   
  
There had been talk about Serena being in Europe, married to some famous European   
  
personality.  
  
But Mina knew that was all talk. Serena had never really liked Europe, so why   
  
would she have spent ten years there? Mina remembered the last letter Serena had sent   
  
from about four months ago. There had been a picture of Serena wearing immaculate   
  
creamy colors, with a white fedora over her pale blond hair. A sad smile had played on   
  
Serena's lips. It had been obvious that the picture was taken on board a boat.  
  
Sighing softly, Mina took her seat with her new Versace model boyfriend, Elliot   
  
Reese. She wondered if Serena had ever gotten lonely without all of her friends around   
  
her? Serena's letters had always been so short that Mina really had not known what was   
  
going on.   
  
Little did Mina know that she would be finding that out very, very soon. 


	2. The Princess

This chapter gives a bit more insight on what happened and what Serena has been up to. I   
  
do not own Sailor Moon but enjoy.  
  
Return To Me   
  
Chapter 1  
  
S. Hairston   
  
Serena Torrence Davidan examined herself in the large, antique mirror that stood   
  
in the corner of her bedroom. What she saw was a huge difference from the same woman   
  
whose reflection had shown back from the exact mirror over ten years before. Ever since   
  
she had returned to Los Angeles, her father's telephone had been ringing off the hook.   
  
Thankfully, he had not told anyone that she was staying with him in his seaside estate.   
  
She had immediately excluded living with her mother and her step-father because she   
  
was certain that she would see Beryl. After all, her mom had sided with Beryl after   
  
Darien had cheated on her. Needless to say Serena had lost contact with her mother as   
  
soon as she had left the United States. Ashton Torrence, however, had been an entirely   
  
different story.  
  
When she had wrote to him from a small city in Europe over nine years ago and   
  
seven months after her disappearance, he had been worried about her. After all, she was   
  
his only child. She had explained that she had needed time alone and she would keep in   
  
touch. However, the next time she called, she was breathless with excitement exclaiming   
  
that she was getting married. 'Married,' he had mused on the plane ride to this foreign,   
  
practically unknown country, 'my daughter deserves only royalty.'  
  
Ashton had been surprised and utterly bewildered when he had met Seiya   
  
Davidan, heir to the throne of his county. He had obviously been granted his wish for   
  
having Serena marry the finest, because she always had something good to say about   
  
Seiya in every letter she wrote to him. Keeping his mouth shut was easy for Ashton   
  
because he felt that Serena deserved peace and he knew for a fact that if he leaked to the   
  
American Press that Serena had married Prince Seiya, she would have never forgiven   
  
him.  
  
Serena's next surprise to Ashton had occurred four years after her marriage to the   
  
prince when she had announced to him in a letter that she had gave birth to twins, a girl   
  
and a boy, whom she had named Alexiana and Andrew. Two years after that, the birth of   
  
Arianna Davidan, Serena's third child, had surprised him. Then just recently he had been   
  
shocked when he had learned of the tragic death of Seiya. The prince was just forty years   
  
old when his yacht had mysteriously washed to shore without the prince in it. Many had   
  
ruled it is as a drowning. Ashton had readily accepted the company of his daughter and   
  
three small grandchildren into his home. It made him happy to hear the sound of children   
  
in his house once again and he was even more pleased that his beautiful daughter had   
  
taken up her previous profession.  
  
Serena heard the light giggling of Arianna outside of her bedroom door and she   
  
silently tipped over. "Do I hear a little squirrel?" She asked as she threw the door all the   
  
way open to see her adorable toddler.  
  
"Squir'el!" Arianna exclaimed, holding her arms up so that her mother would   
  
hold her.  
  
"Where's your brother and sister at sweetheart?" Serena asked.  
  
"Wit' Gwanpa on beach!"   
  
"With Grandpa, huh?" Serena asked, stroking Arianna's soft, sable hair out of her   
  
eye. "Boy, you sure do look like your daddy." Serena whispered, feeling her heart sink as   
  
it did whenever she looked at Arianna. Alexiana and Andrew had been born with blonde   
  
hair and blue eyes; however, Arianna looked just like Seiya with her dark hair and direct   
  
green eyes.   
  
"Daddy love 'Rianna!" The young child hiccuped before bursting in tears,   
  
"'Rianna miss daddy."  
  
Serena sighed softly, "Mommy does too, Arianna."   
  
Arianna's tears slowly subsided and Serena smiled softly at her. "How about I   
  
sing you a song?"  
  
Arianna's cherubic face perked up, "Uh-huh!"  
  
Serena laughed and she carried her daughter downstairs to the massive living   
  
room. They sat down at the grand piano and Serena begin to play a song that would be   
  
featured on her upcoming album. She had written it years before after she had first met   
  
Seiya. She softly began to sing.  
  
I never believed in true love,  
  
like I do now  
  
You brought light into my life,  
  
somehow  
  
When days grow cloudy   
  
and nights grow dark  
  
You will remain  
  
When I've had enough  
  
or something goes wrong  
  
Your feelings never change  
  
That's why I love you  
  
I knew it was love at first sight  
  
That's why I love you  
  
Everything you do to me...  
  
is so right  
  
Serena swiped away the tears from her eyes. It was undeniably one of the more   
  
touching songs on her upcoming album and she had lovingly named it "Seiya". She   
  
wanted nothing more than a decanter of coke and rum at the moment but she refused to   
  
drink again. Not in front of her children, not ever. She had spent the first month after   
  
Seiya's disappearance drinking and she refused to do so again. Afterward, she went back   
  
to the studio with such a drive and passion that she had never shown before. Every song   
  
on her album was written by her during her ten year hiatus from California. Every song   
  
was close to her heart. She had contacted Darren Mack after she had became sober   
  
enough to do so and she had said that she wished to be represented by him again. He had   
  
told her that he hadn't represented anyone in four years. After she had told him her story,   
  
he quickly reconsidered her offer.   
  
Darren had been more ecstatic than Ashton when she returned to California, but   
  
he quickly realized that the quirky 80's teen idol was gone. She had been replaced by a   
  
sexy diva who was royalty and she had a darkness about her that was mysteriously   
  
seductive. Serena knew that once her return caught full attention of the public eye,   
  
reporters would be expecting a show down between her and Darien. She didn't want to   
  
do that though. Growing up and forgetting had been hard to do, but Seiya had helped her.   
  
Never again would she stoop to Darien's level and let him see that he bothered her.  
  
"Serena, you have a surprise guest." Her father yelled from the front entrance.  
  
"I'm busy." She yelled back, stroking Arianna's hair.  
  
"But don't you want to see what your old chum has been up to?" A thick British   
  
accent asked.  
  
With a quick smile, she turned to see Andrew Simmons, the angelic blonde who   
  
had been the front man of "Devotion" in the mid-eighties. "Andy, love, what are you   
  
doing here?" She demanded, accepting the kiss that he planted on her cheek.  
  
"Ah, I heard you were back from Darren so I stalked your father into letting me   
  
see you." He lifted Arianna from her lap and gazed at the child, "You do have such   
  
lovely children. I just met the twins."  
  
Arianna was enchanted by Andrew and stroked her hand through his golden curls,   
  
"Pretty." She murmured, then she poked her thumb in her mouth.  
  
"So are you, love." He told her, kissing her forehead. "And you're just like your   
  
mum, you don't have an inch of shyness in you."  
  
Serena sent Arianna out to be with Ashton and her brother and sister. "I've missed   
  
you, honey." She hugged him.  
  
He chuckled, "Which is why you've just returned to California? No worries   
  
though, I've missed you too. And before I go on, I must say that for a woman who has   
  
given birth to three children, your body is remarkably... toned." He hesitated before he   
  
asked the next question. "Have you told Mina you're here?" Andrew had been madly in   
  
love with Mina ten years before and Serena had never realized why Mina didn't notice.  
  
"No, and don't you go and blab." She stated.   
  
"Darren told me that you're performing at the American Music Awards next   
  
month."   
  
She nodded, and slid over so that he could sit down beside her at the piano bench,   
  
"Yes, it's a surprise performance."  
  
He lightly touched her hand, "Imagine, our Serena being a princess. Perhaps I   
  
should call you "Princess Serena" instead of just Serena."  
  
She groaned, "If you use formalities on me, Andy, I'll kick you in the balls."  
  
He clucked and shook his head negatively, "And here I was believing that   
  
Princess' were the epitome of grace. Why, what would your father say if he knew that   
  
you told me you were going to knee me in the groin?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." She commented. They both burst into laughter and spent   
  
the next hour talking about her return to the industry. Slowly, she was beginning to feel at   
  
home. 


End file.
